


Prince Ambrosius (DISCONTINUED)

by Tempestas_D_Uzu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: "Greater good"!Dumbledore, Alicorn!Harry, Alicorn!Lily, Chessmaster!Dumbledore, F/M, Not a lot though, Other, Past!Abuse, Short Chapter, he dug his hole now he has to lay in it, kind of Dumbledore bashing, manipulative!Dumbledore, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't remember a time he was ever anything other than "Freak". She remembers finding her daughter's crib empty, with phoenix magic lingering in the air. Celestia never got to watch her daughter grow, but she will never again let anyone harm her grandson.</p><p>Basically something I wrote while sick and high on pain medication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE - A LIFE STOLEN

The sun rose upon the ponies of Equestria, their smiling faces watching as the younger of the princesses rose the sun in her sister's place. It was a time for celebrations; their Princess Celestia had given birth to a healthy filly.  
Their voices rose in praise to the newborn Princess, whom none had yet to see, for both mother and daughter were worn out from the birth, but the Court Wizard Starswirl had emerged from the castle with the news.  
Princess Galatea had been birthed mere hours into the night, and was the first ever born Alicorn in history.  
A new Era for Equestria had begun.

 

Celestia smiled at her slumbering daughter, mere months old and her magic was already powerful. Her lover had managed to invent a combination of spells to aide in keeping their little filly's magic under control until she was old enough to keep it from bursting from her horn in flares of red whenever she sneezed and the windows from shattering every time she cried.  
The poor servants had nearly had a heart attack the first time one of the beautiful stain glass windows of the throne room and crashed to the ground in sparkling fragments.  
Luna had found the whole debacle hilarious.  
Their royal architect less so.  
Little Galatea would grow to be both powerful and beautiful. Her coat was a sparkling pure white, her tiny wings tipped in red, her red mane fell in gentle ringlets, striped with pink and white. She had inherited Starswirl's glittering green eyes.  
Celestia pressed a gentle kiss to Galatea's tiny forehead, watching as the small filly's snout crinkled with a sleep snuffle.  
"Princess Celestia?" A quiet voice spoke from the doorway, belonging to Galatea's gentle pegasus nurse maid, Clover Wind.  
Celestia turned to the pale green mare, whose Cutie Mark (a white and pink rattle) shimmering slightly as it always did when the young mare was in the presence of foals and fillies.  
The Princess's golden magic adjusted her daughter's blankets as she nodded to the mare to continue as the two made their way out of the room on silent hooves.  
"Prince Orion comes with urgent news from the Crystal Empire, m'lady." Clover Wind said softly, a faint blush of her cheeks and her darker green mane falling over her forehead.  
Celestia couldn't help the small, mischievous grin that found its way onto her face. The two-way infatuation between her nephew and her daughter's nurse maid adorable, and she wondered when her daughter would be getting little cousins to play with.

 

Orion was the son of Celestia and Luna's youngest sister, Estelle, who, unlike her sisters had never awoken as an Alicorn, but had still been a powerful unicorn before her untimely death at the hooves of her husband, the tyrant King Sombra, when Orion had been young.  
Orion had inherited his mother's gleaming silver coat and blue eyes, and his father's black mane, and tall muscular structure. The young unicorn had obtained his Cutie Mark (a crystalline blue shield and sword) during the battle to dethrone Sombra and had since been crowned Prince of the Crystal Empire, having refused to title "King" to distance himself from his cruel father.  
Orion had definitely grown into a handsome stallion in the months since Celestia had seen him, and he grinned brightly the moment Celestia stepped into the throne room.  
"Aunt Tia!" The unicorn stallion greeted cheerfully, turning his smile to Clover Wind, who blushed and ducked behind her mane once more, "You're amazing Clover, thank you."  
Clover Wind stuttered out a squeaky "You're welcome, m'lord" before rushing from the room with the excuse of checking on the slumbering Galatea.  
Both aunt and nephew watched the green pegasus go with bemused smiles.  
"Will I be getting anymore nieces and nephew anytime soon?"  
Now it was Orion's turn to flush and stutter, "Auntie!"  
Celestia laughed, and Orion huffed.  
"Honestly sister, thou art a princess, please act like one." Luna sighed rigally as she entered the throne room behind her elder sister.  
"Aunt Luna!"  
Luna smiled, "Hello Orion. What dost thou require of we?"  
"Ah," Orion rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, there been talk amongst my father's former generals, they're not happy that I've not followed in Sombra's hoof prints, and that I've disbanded their counsel and made my own."  
Celestia and Luna exchanged frowns; Sombra's generals had always been an issue, being staunch followers of Sombra's regime, the princesses had known the moment they had spared their lives after Sombra's defeat and Orion's crowning that they wouldn't be happy with their prince's reign and decision to disband the war counsel in favour of a civilian counsel.  
Orion frowned "Really it's just talk and unrest at the moment between two or three, the ponies of the Crystal Empire don't support those ideals, it's not that big of an issue yet, but I want to ask Clover to marry me, and they're a danger to her if I do..." He blushed softly.  
Before their conversation could continue, Philomena appeared in a burst of flame, and a furious shriek.  
"Philomena?!" The three royals startled, looking at the phoenix in alarm, the bird shrieked once more before streaking away through the large double doors that lead to the royal wing of the castle.  
Celestia's breath caught in her throat, and she took off after her familiar. She could hear Luna and Orion yelling for the guards as they followed.

 

Albus Dumbledore paced the length of his office. The newly instated Headmaster of Hogwarts' thoughts moved a mile a minute.  
Tom Riddle was slowly raising to power, and no one but he had noticed yet. He had always known that child would be evil, from the moment he had met the boy in that rundown orphanage, the fact that the blasted boy had been sorted into Slytherin had cemented the fact. Dumbledore had done his best to ruin the boy's reputation the moment Tom had stepped into the Wizarding World, to stop good Families from following his path to the Dark.  
And now there was a prophesy.  
Tom Riddle wasn't the Dark Lord yet, but it was only a matter of time.  
Dumbledore needed to create the perfect weapon for the Light, one who held a power Tom knew not, but first he needed to choose the perfect parents for the child. Ones who were staunch Light supporters, who were powerful enough to defy Tom three times.  
Dumbledore paused, stroking his long, graying beard. He was already close to the Potters, they were overwhelmingly Light, even if Dorea had been born a Black, and they had a young son almost a year old now who was already showing signs of being a magical prodigy.  
James Charlus Potter was perfect.  
Now he needed to find a mother.  
A muggleborn would be the best idea, or at least one whom Tom would believe as a muggleborn. He was a halfblood after all, and he would need to mark an equal.  
But the problem was, Dumbledore wouldn't know of any muggleborn until they would show their first signs of accidental magic, and even then, he wouldn't know which was the most Light and magically powerful...  
But Fawkes would.  
As a phoenix, his familiar could sense magic potential, and he would always be drawn to those whom were of the Light.  
"Fawkes." The bird perked up with a trill when his wizard spoke. "You must bring me the most magically powerful infant you can find, the fate of the Light depends on it."  
With a musical chirp, the phoenix soared out the open window and vanished in a flurry of flames.

 

Clover Wind had arrived in Princess Galatea's room, flustered and blushing, to find the baby Princess's bright green eyes watching her from between the bars of her crib. The amber-eyed mare smiled gently and stretched out her wings, watching as the Princess did the same.  
"Hello little Lala." Clover greeted, and the Princess beamed up at her, flapping her tiny wings, that were still much to weak to hold her weight, happily and she babbled her own greeting to her nurse maid.  
The flash a flames over the Princess's crib didn't alarm her, as Philomena, Princess Celestia's phoenix was know for her dramatic entrances when checking in on things.  
But then her heart dropped in horror when the bird appeared.  
That wasn't Philomena.  
The unknown phoenix dug it's talons into Galatea's tiny leg, earning a pained gasp from the filly, and Clover Wind launched herself forward with a powerful flap of her wings.  
The phoenix shrieked, flames bursting from its flapping wings. Clover Wind, who want the most powerful flyer to begin with, was sent backwards from the force of the fire.  
She hit the wall with a painful and sickening snap, and she watched with darkening vision as the phoenix vanished the same way it came, taking the wailing Galatea with it.  
And as her world went black, Clover Wind knew she had failed.

 

It had been two hundred years since the day that she had arrived to her daughter's room to find nothing but a burning crib and an unconscious and broken Clover Wind. A hundred years since her love Starswirl had thrown himself into his work and shut himself away from her. A hundred years since Clover Wind had awoken in the medical wing, never to fly again because of her injuries, and babbling about an unknown phoenix. A hundred years since she had last seen her Galatea.  
Starswirl was gone- he had been killed when his final experiment, Discord, had gone out of his ability to contain.  
Clover Wind was gone- she died, crushed by a boulder after saving her and Orion's oldest son and unable to fly out of danger.  
Orion was gone- he had passed away from illness in his elderly age. Leaving Aquarius to take his father's place as Prince of the Crystal Empire and who was now bedridden from the same illness as his father, leaving his young brother Amias, who hadn't even gotten his Cutie Mark yet, to try to carry the crown.  
Even Luna was gone- she had become bitter and angry after Galatea had been taken, she blamed Celestia. And her anger over being overlooked in favour of her sister had grown. Nightmare Moon had taken over, and Celestia had been forced to banish her little sister to the moon.  
Nightmare Moon's words haunted her every step.  
("You really think you're fit to rule?! You couldn't even protect your own daughter!")  
She wouldn't have the chance to be reunited with her sister for another nine hundred years, she wouldn't be able to apologize for pushing Luna away.  
She would never get to apologize to her daughter for not protecting her.  
But for her dear ponies she needed to be strong, she needed to hold her head high and be a figure for them to look up to.  
She would never let them see her tears.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by and wounds don't heal  
> Dumbledore is manipulative (isn't he always?)

CHAPTER ONE - THE TRUTH

Lily Potter's hands shook as she looked down at the paper in her grasp, one arm wrapping protectively around her swelling stomach.  
"W-what is this?"  
She had come to Gringotts only to get her affairs in order before giving birth and going into hiding, so why would she only now be seeing this, after nine years of living in the Wizarding World?  
The goblin before her sighed irratably, "Exactly what it says, Lady Potter." He snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Listen Lady Potter, Princess Galatea, whatever you want to be called. There is a legend amongst the magical races, long forgotten by wizard kind, of a parallel world filled to the brim with magic, a world where creatures are free from humans and where time runs differently. A land ruled by Alicorns, winged unicorns with the most powerful magic ever seen. And, apparently, you're one of them."  
Lily liked her lips nervously, "But how is that possible? I'm human!"  
The goblin sneered, "How would I know? But our tests never lie. If that's all, Lady Potter, then get out of my office."

 

She couldn't tell James.  
He had enough to worry about without her telling him that oh-by-the-way-it-turns-out-I'm-not-even-human-I'm-apparently-a-magical-creature-from-another-world-and-my-name-isn't-even-Lily. Dumbledore had told them that Voldemort was after them, after their baby, because apparently some quack had told a prophecy telling of a child born to those who defied Voldemort three times, and the only two families who fit that criteria where her and James, and the Longbottoms.  
He was putting their homes under a charm, with Peter as their secret keeper, and Sirius as the decoy.  
And now she learned that she wasn't even human, that she wasn't Lily Marie Evans, but an Alicorn named Galatea from another world.  
How would this affect their baby, their little Harry James?  
Would her having a human form affect him in some way?  
Lily placed a hand on her swollen stomach, feeling her baby kick as she walked aimlessly through their Godrics Hollow home, the other holding the ancient book the goblins had given her about the world of Equestria written by someone named Starswirl the Bearded that had appeared before them almost a thousand years ago.  
It spoke of his love for the beautiful Princess Celestia, about how together they had given birth to a baby girl whom they had named Galatea.  
(Was it possible that she was that Galatea? How could she be? The book was almost a thousand years old!)  
How afterwards he had thrown himself into his research, and had successfully created a spell that would transport and object to another world and one to bring something back. But it would only work on one thing (or person) at a time. He had based it on some sort of ancient mirror portal created by the first Alicorns, and the magic of Princess Celestia's phoenix. He had sent this book to the world in which the magic residue from the unknown phoenix had originated from, in hopes that someday his daughter would find it and come back.  
Lily's green eyes narrowed, being pregnant, she would never be able to use this spell herself without endangering her unborn baby, and she could never abandon her friends and family in the Wizarding World, neither could she imagine sending her son there and stay behind.  
But if she and James were to be killed, like she expected they would be, their baby should go to his family. James had no blood family left, Sirius wasn't mature enough to raise a child, and Lily would never send her baby to Petunia.  
She had a ritual to prepare.

 

Lily held her baby in her arms, brushing his wispy back hair from his sweet face.  
Her little Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter.  
Her Ambrosius, son of the Alicorn Princess Galatea.

 

Dumbledore could have congratulated himself as he stood before Number 4, Privet Drive, wand in hand as he cast ward after ward.  
Everything was going according plan. James and Lily Potter had given birth to a son on the last day of July, they had defied Tom three times, they had agreed to going under the Fidelus, with Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. The Potters had sacrificed their lives to save their son, and Lily's love had given young Harry the power to partially vanquish Tom.  
But Tom wasn't completely gone yet, Harry's curse scar, marking him as Voldemort's equal, proved that. The prophesy wasn't fulfilled yet, and the Light still needed their secret weapon.  
Petunia and Vernon Dursley would make sure that young Harry would understand that his life wasn't worth sacrificing others for, they would make sure that he didn't make any silly plans for the future, and Dumbledore would make sure to be viewed as the boy's hero, so he could make sure the boy stayed on the path to the Light.  
Nodding to himself as he cast the last spell, Dumbledore pocketed the all powerful Elder Wand and turned on his heel, whistling a cheery tune.

 

...7 YEARS LATER...  
Freak couldn't remember a time when he was loved. He had dreams though, dreams of a pretty lady with red hair and green eyes who would sing him to sleep and tell him stories about the world of Equestria, where a beautiful Princess ruled and was loved by all her subjects, but was very sad deep down.  
Aunt 'Tunia told him that dreams were silly though, that his mommy and daddy were careless enough to get themselves killed, that no one loved him or sang him to sleep and to get back to cooking Duddy's breakfast or she'd get Uncle.  
Freak didn't like Uncle, Uncle wasn't anything like the pretty lady from his dreams. Uncle was big and scary and he would hurt Freak.  
Freak didn't know what he had done to make Aunt 'Tunia and Uncle hate him. Freak just wanted to be with the pretty lady from his dreams, or even the beautiful Princess from the lady's stories. He want to know why she was sad. Did the Princess not have anyone to love her, like Freak?  
But dreaming was silly, Freak didn't have time to dream because he was always busy earning his keep.  
SMASH!  
"MUMMY! DADDY! FREAK BROKE MUMMY'S FAV-OUR-ITE VASE!"  
Freak froze.  
He hadn't broken the vase.  
He wasn't near the vase.  
Duddy had broken the vase.  
Freak was busy washing dishes and earning his keep.  
"FREAK!"  
But no one ever believed the Freak.

 

The moment the blood of an Alicorn spilt in the home of Number 4, Privet Drive the wards cast by Albus Dumbledore weakened, and Magic smiled.  
They could finally send the young Alicorn back to his family.  
The spirit of Princess Galatea cried in relief from within Magic's embrace.  
Her baby would finally be safe in the arms of her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goblins are assholes, Dumbledore's an asshole, Dursleys are assholes  
> Another chapter I wrote on my phone, so I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I was home sick today so I had a lot of time on my hands between throwing up.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia dreams of a ghost and Ambrosius returns home  
> Tears are also shed  
> And lil'Cadence is adorable

CHAPTER TWO - THE RETURN HOME

Celestia was dreaming, she stood in the empty throne room of the castle that had come to be known withing the past hundreds of years and The Castle of the Two Sisters. The room was still intact, sparkling in the same way it had almost a thousand years ago, and the two thrones stood empty, casting long shadows.  
It had been awhile since she had last dreamt of this room, but for the first time there was one other pony there with her.  
"You must be Princess Celestia." The mare before her greeted in an odd accent, dipping her horned head in respect. She was familiar, from her curly red, white, and pink mane to her sleek white coat, but Celestia knew she had never seen a mare that looked like her.  
Then the unknown mare met her gaze, and Celestia's heart stopped.  
They were bright green.  
The same bright green that Starswirl's had been.  
The same bright green their daughter had inherited.  
The ghost, because it couldn't be anything else, smiled red-tipped wings flaring and the Alicorn dipped into a bow. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you... Mother. I wish it could be on better terms."  
...Galatea...  
Celestia could feel tears welling in her eyes. "How are you here? Are you truly my daughter?!" Her teary eyes narrowed suspiciously, a sob ripped from her throat, "My daughter is dead! Are you here to haunt me for failing you?"  
Galatea's green eyes softened, a small, sad smile lifting her lips. "I am Galatea, and I am dead. But I'm not here to haunt you. Before my death, I was given a book written by a powerful unicorn named Starswirl the Bearded... my father. He wrote of a spell that he had created that would allow for one person or thing to travel to Equestria, a spell he had created in hopes that I would one day return to you."  
Celestia's eyes widened and she moved slowly towards the image of her full-grown daughter, the daughter she had never got the chance to watch grow up. She was just as beautiful as Celestia had thought she would be.  
"You've grown into such a beautiful young mare..." Celestia whispered, wrapping her front legs around her daughter in a tight hug.  
She could feel Galatea return the embrace, and the two mares stayed like that for a few heartbeats, settled on their hunches with their legs wrapped tightly around the other. Galatea was the same size as Luna had been the last time Celestia had been able to hug her little sister, but it was as easy as it always had been.  
When they finally released each other, Celestia stared into her daughter's beautiful green eyes.  
"Mother... I don't have long to give you this message, the Spirit of Magic isn't the most patient." Galatea told her seriously, "I grew up in another world, I don't know how or why, but when I learned about the spell that would bring me back to Equestria, I wasn't able to use it... I was pregnant at the time."  
"I... have a grandchild?" The word sounded odd to Celestia, but it felt right.  
Galatea nodded, "My husband and I sacrificed our lives to protect our son from Dark magic. And at the time, the spell should have activated and sent him straight to you. It was a failsafe, so he would at least have some family to love him. But something stopped it. Magic has told me it was the Wards around the house at the time that delayed it's activation." A frown settled on her daughter's face, "During the delay, an old wizard named Dumbledore made new wards on a different house, and then had my baby moved there, where he was taken in by the woman I believed to be my sister growing up... Oh, Mother," Galatea's voice broke sadly, "They've been so cruel to my baby. He doesn't even know his name." She sobbed, "He thinks his name is Freak, and they've beaten him terribly! The wards around the house that was keeping the transportation spell from activating weakened because they beat him hard enough to make him bleed!"  
Celestia's heart broke at the sight of her daughter's tears, and the mention of her grandson's blood made her stomach churn. "What is his name?" She asked gently, using her magic to wipe away Galatea's tears.  
"To... to the humans, he's known as Harry Potter, the name his father gave him." Galatea said quietly, "But to me, he'll always be my little Ambrosius."  
"A powerful name." Celestia complimented, earning a strained smile from her daughter.  
"It's to connect him to his Alicorn heritage. In the human world, it mean 'immortal'. I hoped... I hoped that he would have a long and happy life." Galatea's brows furrowed, "Please, promise me you'll give that to him. Please give him a happy life."  
Celestia's ears perked in surprise, "The spell is activating?" Galatea nodded, and Celestia smiled, hugging her daughter one last time. "I promise."

 

"Aunt Tia?"  
Celestia woke slowly, blinking residue tears from her eyes as she looked around. Little Cadence was staring down at her, blue ribbon missing and leaving her curly pink, violet, and gold mane to fall around her face.  
"Ah... Candenza...? Is something wrong?"  
Her young niece, the only pony from Estelle's line to awaken as an Alicorn and recently made an orphan after the sudden death of her mother and father, frowned down at her worriedly, "You were crying in your sleep." The Princess of Love stated, "...It scared me..."  
Celestia smiled gently and pulled her niece into a hug, "Don't worry little lovebug, it was a happy dream."  
"But it made you really sad too, didn't it?" Cadence asked, snuggling closer to her aunt.  
"It did." Celestia agreed. "Did I ever tell you about my daughter?"  
"You have a daughter?" Cadence gasped,  
Celestia smiled sadly, "Yes, but she was taken from me a very very long time ago."  
"Oh."  
"She came to me in a dream tonight, she told me that she had a son. A little foal around the same age as little Twilight Sparkle."  
At the name of the little filly that she foalsat, Candenza gasped. "He's as small as Twilight?"  
Celestia nodded, "Oh yes, maybe even smaller... She told me that she can't look after him anymore, so she's sending him here, so he can live with us."  
"Like my mom and dad?" Cadence asked quietly.  
"Yes, Galatea's gone to meet your mother and father, and the rest of our family." Celestia said.  
"Oh... Well he's going to be really happy living here with you!" Cadence said cheerfully, "Mom and Dad will look after Galatea! And we'll look after-"  
"Ambrosius."  
"-Ambrosius for her!" Cadence chirped. "When's he coming?"  
Celestia smiled and glanced out the window, she could still see her sister's shadow on the moon, it was almost a thousand years since Nightmare Moon's banishment.  
She would have her grandson and her sister back where the belonged, with her and Cadence.  
"Soon."

 

He had appeared out of nowhere in the royal garden while Celestia had been raising the sun, and now he lay before her upon the plush bed of the room that would be his from now on.  
Ambrosius' small form was covered in so much gauze his dark blue-black coat, so much like what Luna's had been, was barely visible, and his messy golden mane was streaked with a glimmering silver. A tiny dark horn peaked out from his shaggy bangs, and his small wings were tipped with dark red, much like Galatea's had been. Still too young to have his Cutie Mark, Ambrosius' flank was blank.  
Celestia smiled gently as she pressed a kiss to his forehead and watched as her grandson's face scrunched up exactly like her daughter's once had.  
His eyes fluttered open and Celestia was greeted with the dazed green eyes of her grandson.  
"It's good to see you're awake."

 

Freak was pretty sure he was dreaming, because how else would he explain the magical (he ignored the nagging voice at the back of his head, the one that sounded like Uncle, that told him magic didn't exist) winged pony with the horn ("Alicorn," She had said, "Just like you.") who claimed he was also a pony.  
Last time Freak had checked, he had been a little boy, thank-you-very-much.  
Miss Alicorn Lady must have found him funny when he said that, because she laughed.  
Not the kind of laughing Duddy would do whenever he'd knock Freak down or get him in trouble with Aunt 'Tunia and Uncle. Miss Alicorn Lady had a nice laugh, and she never once hit him when he asked what was going on or where he was.  
Freak really liked Miss Alicorn Lady.  
He was in a land called Equestria, filled with magic and talking ponies like her, and Freak was one too.  
She told him that she was a Princess, and Freak was a Prince.  
Yup, Freak was definitely dreaming.  
He hoped he'd never wake up.

 

Celestia answered the bewildered foal's questions with practised patience that she had gained from her long life, and with every question Ambrosius seemed to be growing more and more confident in talking to her.  
"I-if I'm l-like you. If I'm really a Prince..." He stumbled over his words, like he wasn't used to talking to others, which made Celestia sad for the life her grandson had lived. "...does that mean you know my mummy and daddy?"  
Celestia smiled, "I knew your mother, yes. But I never had the chance to meet your father, unfortunately." Celestia placed a gentle hoof on his cheek, "You're mother was my daughter."  
Ambrosius stared up at her with large, hopeful green eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. "Y-You're... you're my grandma?"  
"Yes little Prince." Celestia said, gathering the tiny foal into a hug, absently telling herself that she'd get him to eat a balanced diet. She could feel his tiny frame quivering while he cried into her shoulder, her own tears fell upon his messy gold and red mane. "Welcome home, Ambrosius."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another phone-written chapter and the last of this bunch. Sorry for the short chapters, they look a lot longer on my phone.  
> BTW Harry is called Ambrosius in Equestria.  
> And Lily is still dead.  
> Sorry for the spelling mistakes!
> 
> Next Chapter: Ambrosius meets Cadence, Shining Armor, and Twilight.


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosius meets Cadence, Twilight, and Shining Armor  
> Celestia feels something is about to go terribly wrong

CHAPTER THREE - CADENCE, TWILIGHT, AND SHINING

Little Ambrosius got over the shock of suddenly becoming a pony with the ease of a young child, bouncing back with overwhelming curiosity. It was the first glimpse of the pony her grandson was underneath his forced silent mask; the curious and loving foal who, while shy and skittish, loved to ask questions about how the world worked and the theory behind magic. He was happy to find that he had family alive, and happy to learn the truth about the death of his mother and father.  
Within the hours that the story-telling took, Celestia had gained a new nickname.  
“Nana?” Ambrosius asked quietly, trotting shakily beside his grandmother, “D-do you think Cadence will like me?”  
“Don’t worry, little Prince, Cadenza will love you.” Smiling at her own joke, as she placed a gentle hoof on her grandson’s dark shoulder, “She was very excited when she found out about you.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.” Celestia agreed, “She also wants to introduce you to her friends. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle are unicorns, brother and sister. Young Twilight Sparkle is your age, and is already proving to be quite the little prodigy in magic. I am considering asking her to be my student when she is older.”  
“Will they like me?”  
“Of course they will. What’s not to love?” Her golden magic swirled around Ambrosius’ small frame, and settled him on her back. “Cadenza has asked to be the one to teach you how to fly, and I’ve asked my student, Sunset Shimmer, to give you some lessons on magic.” She didn’t mention that she hoped that in giving Sunset the chance to give lessons to the young Prince would turn her away from the dark path the young unicorn was toeing and teach her of humility.  
“Sunset Shimmer?”  
“She’s a unicorn around Cadence and Shining Armors’ age. She’s a little rough around the edges, but quite talented in the school of magic.” Celestia told him, absently using her magic to tie Ambrosius’ long mane out of eyes in a loose braid that fell across his shoulder.. “Would you like to get your mane trimmed?”  
The small foal cringed slightly, “...I don’t like haircuts…” Ambrosius shyly ducked behind Celestia’s wings when they passed by two stoic royal guards, whose eyes widened slightly at the sight of the dark coated Alicorn foal perched on their Princess’s back.  
Celestia nodded in greeting, “Why’s that?” She asked lightly, successfully keeping her angry from her eyes.  
“Scissors hurt, Nana. Aunt ‘Tunia didn’t like my hair. She cut off my hair all the time, but it always grew back.” Ambrosius told her quietly, “I got locked in my cupboard whenever it happened.”  
“Don’t worry Ambrosius,” Celestia said gently, “You don’t have to cut your mane if you don’t want to. And here we are.”  
Ambrosius blinked when they stepped into the sunlight of the Canterlot courtyard, his green eyes roving around the passing ponies, the lush greenery, and the sparkling magic that was apart of everyday life. Then his eyes landed on some very particular.  
“Nana, why is there giant vines growing from that sparkly building over there.”  
Celestia followed her grandson’s gaze, to where there were indeed giant vines growing from the School for Gifted Unicorns exam tower. “I see somepony just passed their mid-term.”

 

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza was a pretty pony, not as pretty as his Nana, but pretty in her own way. She smiled easily, her gold, pink, and purple mane was pulled back with a light blue ribbon, her eyes were a mix of pink and purple, and looked a lot like his Nana.  
The little foal who had once been Freak decided he very much liked Equestria.  
Everyone was so nice, they were always smiling.  
He had a family here.

 

Cadence smiled at the tiny Alicorn foal as her aunt’s golden magic set him on the ground in front of her, “Hi there! You must be Ambrosius. I’m your cousin, Cadence!”  
Ambrosius shifted shyly on his hooves, “...Hi…” He muttered quietly, causing Cadence to pout.  
“Aw, what’s got you down in the dumps, Rosie?”  
The dark foal stared up at the young Princess, his large green eyes even larger in surprise.  
A gentle smile spread across Celestia’s face as she watched her niece and grandson interact. “Well then Cadence, I leave him in your capable hooves.” She turned her gaze to Ambrosius, “I’ll see you tonight, Rosie.”  
His little nose crinkled, “...That name’s gunna stick, isn’t it?”  
Both Cadence and Celestia laughed and ruffled the small foal’s messy bicoloured mane.

 

The new foal Cadence brought with her was weird, Twilight decided, but did have pretty eyes. He was small, even smaller than she was! And he was an Alicorn, but he didn’t command the same presence that Princess Celestia, or even Cadence did. He shrunk in on himself, he hid his eyes behind his braided gold and red mane.  
“Twilight, Shining, I want you to meet my cousin, Ambrosius. Rosie, this is Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor.” Cadence, the most amazing foalsitter ever, introduced them, a smile on her face.  
“You’re kinda weird.” Her big brother, and foalsitter winced, the weird foal flinched. But Twilight ploughed on, “You’re an Alicorn, right? Can you fly well? What about your magic? How are you related to Princess Celestia? What’s your favourite book? I’m going to call you Rosie, if that’s okay with you, because Cadence does it, and she’s amazing.”  
“Um…?” Rosie muttered, glancing between Twilight and the two older ponies. “Yes. Haven’t tried. Haven’t tried. She’s my Nana. I’ve never read a book-”  
Twilight cut him off in horror, “You never read a book before?!” She gasped, “Well, now you are. I’m going to show you one of my favouritest book!” Her purple magic wrapped around the large tome and allowing it to slowly inch its way towards them from where it rested against the picnic basket. Rosie’s pretty eyes were wide by the time the book flopped in front of them and flipped open. “This is ‘Predictions and Prophecies’. Shining got it for me for my birthday.”  
“How did you do that?” Rosie asked in awe, and Twilight rose an eyebrow.  
“Magic, silly.” She told him, and he blinked, looking between Twilight and the book.  
“...Could you teach me?”

 

Celestia sighed as she led her scowling student through the abandoned back corridors of her palace. “Sunset Shimmer,” The tan unicorn frowned, blowing a curly lock of red from her blue eyes. “I have heard that you’re not getting along well with the other students - we’ve talked about the fact that personal relationships-”  
“Personal relationships?” Sunset scoffed, “Who needs anypony? The most important thing in life is being the best.”  
Celestia sighed once more, what had happened to the sweet, kindhearted pony Sunset Shimmer had been when they had first met? Had her yearn for knowledge truly corrupted her so much? “We’ve talked about friendship and its importance before, and we’ve discussed that you need to start opening yourself up to new friends, and remember that talk we had about humility?”  
Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes, “I remember how boring it was.”  
With her own eye roll, Celestia nudged an old door open and guided her student into the dim room, “Look into this mirror and tell me what you see.”  
Sunset struck a few poses, fluttering her eyelashes at whatever the mirror showed her. “A beautiful pony that had nothing but power and potential.”  
“Care to try that again with our talk about humility taken into account?”  
The tan unicorn scowled, “I see a pony who isn’t powerful enough. Somepony who could be great, powerful… Somepony that could rule Equestria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another phone written chapter, but much better structured.  
>  Next chapter: Lessons with Sunset Shimmer, learning about royal duties, and meeting a stuck-up cousin 52 times removed


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosius begins to settle into his new life.  
> Celestia loses a student

CHAPTER FOUR - LESSONS

"You never told me he was an Alicorn!"  
Ambrosius flinched back when Sunset Shimmer glared down at him, and Celestia sighed. "As I told you before, Sunset Shimmer. Your next lesson in magic is teaching another."  
The tan unicorn frowned at the tiny, cowering Alicorn foal. "He can't even cast magic?"  
"He's still young, Sunset." Celestia told her calmly. "Ambrosius still has many years to learn how to harness his magic."  
Sunset scoffed, turning back to her book. "Fine."  
Ambrosius shifted on his hooves, "...I don't want to be a bother..."  
Celestia smiled at her grandson, "Don't worry Rosie. You'll have fun." He glanced up at her, large green eyes barely visible behind his shaggy bangs. "Go on. I won't leave, I'll be right here."

 

The lesson was going slowly from what Celestia could see while she organized her many books within the archives. Ambrosius' shyness and hesitation to do anything that may upset Sunset Shimmer, which often annoyed the short tempered unicorn.  
Ambrosius' magic was powerful though, when Sunset Shimmer had first yelled at the foal for taking too long to move a single book from the pile she was reading from, his horn had glowed green, and his uncontrolled magic yanked every single book from the closest bookshelf and deposited them into the floor in an unorganized pile, mere centimeters from where his unicorn tutor was seated (hence, why Celestia had decided to organize her books one by one while keeping an eye on her young grandson). After that incident, however, Ambrosius seemed to have gotten use to the magic he had never wielded before, for he was successfully floating one of the more foal-friendly books on magical theory in front of him and flipping through the pages slowly, eyes scanning the pages with interest.  
"So..." Sunset Shimmer said, glancing towards her teacher, "About that mirror..."  
Celestia sighed, "I will tell you about it when you're ready to learn about it."  
Sunset scowled and turned back to her book.

 

Ambrosius shifted nervously as he watched Cadence lift herself confidently into the air from his place standing beside Twilight, who was looking up at their foalsitter with large, awed purple eyes.  
"C'mon Rosie! You can do it!" Cadence cheered, circling above the two younger ponies.  
Twilight nodded, glancing at the book on flight theory she had before her, "It says that it's easiest to take a running start, hold your wings out then jump. Just remember to flap, and feel the up drafts."  
"O-okay..." The dark Alicorn unfolded his wings, eyes shifting nervously between Cadence above him, and Twilight beside him, both of whom were giving him encouraging grins. Slightly more confident, Ambrosius readied himself, taking a deep breath, he could feel the light breeze ruffling the feathers of his small wings as they twitched in a slight flapping motion. He took a few bounding steps forward, wings flapping while doing so, and he reached higher with every leap, until his wings finally caught the updraft and with a powerful stroke of his dark wings, the young Alicorn has hovering shakily in the air, his wings flapping awkwardly to adjust to his weight.  
He blinked, and the two fillies cheered.  
"I-I did it! I'm flying!" Ambrosius beamed, wings fluttering excitedly.  
And then he was falling, a startled shriek ripping from his throat.  
Both Cadence and Twilight cried out in alarm, neither having enough control over their magic to catch the young Prince without making the situation worse.  
"Flap your wings!" Cadence yelled as she dove towards the falling foal.  
"Catch the updraft! The updraft!" Twilight yelped.  
Ambrosius' wings angled and flapped, wind rushing past him and whistling in his ears.  
(He remembered a day, back when he still lived with the Dursleys, when he had seen a bird pull into a dive. How the wings had been pulled towards the bird's body and how the bird had angled itself downwards. He still remembered watching as, at the very last moment, the bird's wings had snapped outwards, allowing it to swoop gracefully back into the air, a mouse clutched in its talons.)  
It wasn't like he could make the situation any worse.  
He pulled his wings into his body, angled himself so he was falling even faster than before. Ambrosius narrowed his eyes as the ground grew closer. His wings finally snapped back outwards, and Ambrosius winced slightly as his small wings caught the wind and yanked his body into forcibly slowing his fall until his hooves hit the ground in a stumbling skip before lost balance and tumbled head over hooves.  
He hadn't managed to swoop, but at least he didn't break his neck. Ambrosius mused as he lay, dazed, on his back.  
"Great Celestia! Rosie, are you okay?" Cadence landed beside him, looking flustered and panicked, some of her mane falling our from the ponytail it was often held in.  
"That was amazing!" Twilight squealed in alarm as she bound over. "Terribly dangerous, though. You could have died!"  
An exhilarated giggle slipped from Ambrosius' lips. "Let's do it again!"  
Twilight deadpanned "Let's not."

 

(Approx. 1 month since Harry came to Equestria)  
Ambrosius could barely stay awake as he listened to his History and Etiquette tutor. He loved having the chance to learn about his heritage and the world his mother had been born in, but couldn't his Nana have picked a more interesting teacher.  
Professor Stern was an older, pale blue unicorn stallion with a gray mane tied back at the base of his neck and eyeglasses perched on his nose. His Cutie Mark, an open book, was half covered with his knitted cream jumper. He looked boring, he sounded boring, and his voice was dry enough to put the young Alicorn to sleep.  
It also didn't help that he had to share his lessons with a foal a few years older than him, and much bigger. Prince Blueblood, related to Ambrosius through Celestia's mother' sister (his cousin who was like 52 times removed) reminded him much of the person Aunt Petunia had tried to emulate. Arrogant, self-absorbed, and very full of himself. The blonde stallion had despised Ambrosius the moment he had seen him.  
Nana had warned him that Prince Blueblood (Nana had told him he wasn't actually a Prince, not like Ambrosius was. His mama had given him the name) didn't like that another foal, whom he saw as 'below' him, had taken the spotlight away from him. In the weeks that Ambrosius had been in Equestria he had already garnered much more attention than Blueblood had gotten in his entire life.  
In some ways, Blueblood was just like Duddy. And Ambrosius really didn't like things that reminded him of his life on Privet Drive.  
But Nana had asked him to at least be polite to his distant cousin, if nothing else.

 

Ambrosius and Twilight sat across from each other, using their magic keep a ball from hitting the ground, while also holding a conversation between them. Twilight had claimed it would help strengthen their focus and control, and Ambrosius, who was still getting short lessons from Sunset Shimmer, wanted to impress his magic tutor so she wouldn’t continue to yell at him.  
“-and so I told Moondancer that I also read ahead and we needed to add the sodium chloride first. And she’s like, ‘Oh, I’ve got the wrong book. That’s so hilarious’.”  
“That is kind of funny.” Ambrosius admitted, listening to his talkative friend’s story but keeping his eyes on the ball as it bounced between Twilight’s purple magic and his own shaky green shield.  
“It was. And my mom and dad told me earlier today that they enrolled me in Princess Celestia’s School for Gifted Unicorns!” Twilight said excitedly, “My semester starts at the end of the month!”  
The young Alicorn blinked, “That sounds exciting. You’re definitely good enough to get in.”  
The purple filly blushed slightly, “...Thank you.” She muttered.

 

“Princess Celestia!”  
Celestia looked up from her reports when her archivist, Hystoria Novel, burst into her office, pale lavender mane falling out of the regular bun the silvery-blue unicorn often kept it in during her frantic run to reach the princess.  
“Sunset Shimmer is in the Dark Magic archives!”

 

“The Crystal Mirror…” Sunset Shimmer muttered to herself as she flipped through the old tome, “Every thirty moons, a portal will open… to another world?”  
“That’s not really for you to know, now is it?”  
The young mare startled and spun around to find her mentor frowning down at her in disappointment, and guard flanking her on either side.  
Celestia, the pony who had kept all this from her, had the gall to be disappointed with her?! Sunset had sought out the information because SHE WOULDN’T TELL HER WHAT SHE WANTED TO KNOW!  
“How dare you keep this kind of magic from me!” Sunset Shimmer snapped furiously, slamming a hoof on the very book she had been reading, “You know that I’m ready for this, that I can be great!”  
“Great?” The rainbow-maned Alicorn echoed, eyes narrowing. “I thought I saw compassion and sincerity in you, but it was nothing but ambition. You’re being selfish, you need to step back and reflect-”  
“I’M selfish?” Sunset screamed, flinging the old book at her mentor and watching as it bounced harmlessly off the princess’s shield. “That book right there says I could become as powerful as Alicorn royalty. I could rule here!” The unicorn spat, “It’s selfish of YOU to keep me from my rightful place!”  
How could she let a useless foal, who couldn’t even use his magic, be accepted as a Prince, but wouldn’t make Sunset, who was a magical prodigy, a Princess!  
“I deserve to stand beside you as your equal-” Sunset insisted, motioning to the book that had conveniently fallen open on the page telling about Alicorns, “-If not your better. Make me a princess.”  
She watched as Celestia took a deep breath, her pink and violet eyes flashing with anger. “No.” The Alicorn said regally, “Being made an Alicorn must be earned. I have been trying to teach you everything you need to know, but you’ve turned from it. Every time you say you ‘deserve’ to get something without the effort just proves to me that you are not ready.” Her white wings flared, “Sunset Shimmer, I am removing you from the position of my pupil.” Sunset’s breath caught furiously in her throat, but Celestia wasn’t done yet, “If we cannot get past this, your studies end here. You are welcome to stay in Canterlot, but you are no longer welcome in the castle.”  
The unicorn took a step back, face contorting in her anger, “We’ll never get past this because you aren’t seeing how GREAT I deserve to be!” She spat, “Is that really all you have to say to me?!”  
Celestia loomed over her, the two royal guards stepping towards the Princess’s former student. “No. The guards will escort you out.”  
Sunset Shimmer glowered at the two pegasi as they forced her from the room, “This is the biggest mistake you’ll make in your life.”  
She never saw how the Princess turned mournfully to one of the many tapestries depicting the defeat of Nightmare Moon, and closed her eyes.  
“One of many.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Pretty much every single interaction between Celestia and Sunset Shimmer in this story is taken from Hasbro's "Fall of Sunset Shimmer"  
> Also, the story will jump around a bit until I get to the beginning of FiM season 1, so it'll just be small flashes of Harry(Ambrosius)'s childhood growing up as the young Alicorn Prince. I still don't know what his title will be, so if you have any ideas please leave them in the comment section.
> 
> Professor Stern (OC) and Hystoria Novel (whom I based on the unnamed librarian we saw for two panels in "Fall of Sunset Shimmer") belong to me, all other characters belong to Hasbro(+whoever else owns My Little Pony) and J.K Rowling(+whoever else owns Harry Potter).


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight and Ambrosius receive their Cutie Marks  
> Dumbledore throws a tantrum  
> And Celestia reveals an unknown fact about Alicorns

CHAPTER FIVE - A YEAR GONE BY

 

Heartswarming passed without a hitch, and as it was Ambrosius’ first ever, Celestia had postponed the regular Gala in favour of spending the holiday with her small family.  
Ambrosius was delighted and both surprised when his grandmother and cousin had woken him up even before Celestia had risen the sun and he had gotten to watch an Equestria sunrise for the first time, bundled in a knitted red and green sweater that Cadence had made herself, and seated beside his pink cousin, sipping hot chocolate and watching in awe as Celestia rose with the sun.  
Or more accurately, the sun rose with her.

 

“ROSIE!”  
Ambrosius jumped, etiquette book flying from his magical grasp and soaring into the air, and a startled squeak escaped his throat. He turned, green magic flaring to stop the book from slamming onto his head, to where Twilight had just burst into the archives room, a large smile on her face. He could see a grinning Shining Armor behind her, along with two unknown unicorns (he guessed they were Shining Armor and Twilights’ parents, from the resemblance the four shared). “Hey Twilight,” Ambrosius greeted, “How was your entrance exam?”  
The purple filly’s smile grew, prancing forward proudly, “I passed! And Princess Celestia is taking me on as her personal student!”  
Ambrosius himself smiled, “I guess we’ll be seeing much more of each other, then.” He replied, resting his cheek on his hoof.  
“And! And! And I got my CUTIE MARK!”  
Ambrosius blinked, eyes travelling to the pink and white star on Twilight’s flank as she showed it off proudly, spinning so the mark was always in the dark-coated Alicorn’s line of sight. “Congrats, Twilight.” He remember Miss Hystoria telling him about Cutie Marks during their study sessions in the private corners of his Nana’s public archives, she had said that they symbolized a pony’s special talent.  
Twilight grinned brightly, “You’ll be coming to my cute-ceañera this weekend, won't you?” She saw the slightly nervous expression on his face, “Don't worry if you can't, we're going out for dinner tonight to celebrate, and you're free to join us!”  
Ambrosius blushed slightly, he had never been invited to go out for dinner before. “Nana and I are leaving for a tour of Equestria for a month... But I’ll join you for dinner… If that's okay…”  
“It's perfectly fine, dear.” Twilight’s mother told him  
Ambrosius dipped his head, Professor Stern manners lessons kicking in.,“Thank you, Ma’am.”  
“Just call me Twilight Velvet, dear.” Miss Velvet told him, “And this is my husband, Night Light.” The silvery mare nodded to the dark blue stallion next to her. “You already know our Twilight and Shining, of course.”

 

Ponyville was a cosy village, Ambrosius noted as he had to leap off the carriage behind his grandmother, and feeling the odd weight of the delicate crown perched on top of his brushed and braided mane (When Nana had brought it to him, he had spent a few moments admiring the silver crown and the green jewel that was the same colour as his eyes).  
Ponyville was much smaller than Canterlot, and much more colourful. In Canterlot, every house was the same colour, everything was done in glittering whites and purples, but in Ponyville no two houses looked a like, and there were many bright colours.  
It was so much more alive and welcoming compared to the regal Canterlot, and as the last stop in the two Alicorns’ Equestria-wide month-long tour, the citizens has really put their all into welcoming them.  
He could see why his grandmother liked the sunny village.  
Ambrosius looked around him at the smiling, cheering crowds as he trotted to his grandmother's side.  
“My little ponies,” Celestia said regally, and the crowd hushed as she spoke. “It makes me so happy to see you all on this momentous occasion. One year ago, I was reunited with my grandson,” She smiled, and Ambrosius followed his cue, stepping forward and smiling shyly at the assembled ponies. “I present to you my heir, Prince Ambrosius of Equestria.”  
The dark Alicorn was distracted from the bowing crowd by a tingling sensation on his flank, but resisted the urge to itch or look. The event was important, and he wasn't going to ruin it for his grandmother by not following the practised script, however, when the Ponyville ponies looked at him with varying faces of shock and delight, he couldn’t reign in his curiousity.  
On his flank, was a glittering silver lightning bolt streaking across a shiny golden sun.  
The ponies broke into loud cheers.  
Ambrosius turned to his grandmother, a large grin on his face. “We match!” The nine year old foal whispered excitedly, wings fluttering as he moved to get a better look at the mark that seemed to glow in the sunlight..  
Celestia smiled proudly, pressing a light kiss to the top of her grandson’s head.

 

A year!  
Dumbledore’s magic reacted to the old man’s fury as he stalked through his office; his weapon for the Light had been missing for an entire year!  
The Leader of the Light had arrived on the scene of which Harry had last been seen after a month of silence and Arabella Figg had sent a worried letter when the boy hadn’t been sent over as usual on the Dursleys’ son’s birthday, to find the Dursleys living as if there had never been a second boy in their house, despite the fact that the cupboard under the stairs having had been lived in for years. He had dove into each Dursleys’ mind to find that every single memory of the boy was gone.  
Somebody had taken his weapon, and Dumbledore had no idea who!  
Oh, the magical signature had been familiar, but he couldn’t place where he knew it from and that infuriated the Headmaster.  
The only three magical people who had known Harry was there was Dumbledore himself, Hagrid, who would never go against what his hero said, and Minerva, and he had personally wiped her memory of Harry’s placement with the Dursleys himself.  
So where on Earth was the boy?

 

“Nana?”  
Celestia opened her eyes as she sipped serenely from her tea to where her grandson sat across the table, his green magic moving his quill to take notes as he was reading the most recent book Professor Stern had assigned him to read. His eyebrows were furrowed, while his quill slowed to a stop.  
“Yes, Rosie?”  
“Well, I’m reading this book Professor Stern gave me, and there’s this section about Cutie Marks and their importance to history. And it got me thinking,” The young stallion said slowly, “Why does my Cutie Mark look so much like yours?”  
The Alicorn put her china cup down, a sigh leaving her lips. She had known that someday she would have to have this conversation with someone, and she was suddenly feeling her age as she looked into her grandson’s confused green eyes. “It’s something I should have told you earlier, but while we, and anypony born into an Alicorn bloodline, have a very long lifespan; Alicorns do not live forever” She told him quietly, “Eventually even an Alicorn’s magic must fade, and when it does, so does the Alicorn in question. It happens slowly over time, my mother told me that she lasted over a thousand years after she began to feel her powers weaken. My father lived an extra two thousand when his magic began to fade.” Celestia smiled sadly, “By that time, I had already taken over my mother’s position of raising the sun, and my younger sister was powerful enough to bring in the night.”  
Ambrosius’ eyes widened, “You mean-”  
“My powers were already weakening long before you were born.” Celestia told her distressed grandson gently, “I’m over three thousand years old after all, but it is comforting to know that I have an heir who can take over raising the sun when I’m gone.”  
“B-but…” She could see the tears welling in his eyes, “I don’t want you to leave me, too.” Ambrosius warbled,  
“Don’t fret, Beloved.” Celestia said gently, using her magic to wipe the foal’s tears away, “I may not be as powerful as I was a thousand years ago, but I still have many years ahead of me. Enough for you to be full grown, perhaps even with your own foals and fillies, maybe even grandfillies.” A small smile spread across her face, “Did you know my father, the original ruler of the Night, was the first ever Alicorn? He was already five thousand years old when he met my mother, who awakened as an Alicorn shortly after, becoming the lady of the day. He was ten thousand years old when I was born, and I was a thousand years old when my sister was born. We became the Princesses of the Sun and Moon. Much about Alicorns still haven’t been discovered since there’s been so few in history. And Princess Amore, the first princess of the Crystal Empire, has been the only Alicorn not related to us by blood.”  
Ambrosius’ eyes were wide and his quill was flying across his paper, jotting down notes of everything she was talking about in her impromptu lesson in their family’s history.  
“I’ll be honest with you Ambrosius,” Celestia took a sip from her tea, “I am much weaker than I was a thousand years ago, if many of the foes I fought were to come back, I would not be able to fight them. Taking over both the Sun and the Moon has weakened me greatly, and female Alicorn’s are recorded to live shorter lives, even if there has only been two male Alicorns in history; you and my father, an old friend of mine theorized it is because we pass on part of our essence to every foal or filly we birth, even if they never awaken as Alicorns. But I am still in my prime, I’m guessing I will live for at least two or three thousand more years.”  
“...What was your sister like?” Ambrosius finally asked, after many minutes of silence, and he watched as a nostalgic smile spread across his grandmother’s face.  
“Luna was always a kind filly, gentle. She looked much like our father did, your coat is very similar to hers.” Celestia mused, “But she was also very lonely. I admit that I wasn’t around for her as much as I should have, and I never noticed how large of a shadow I was casting over her until it was too late. She was graceful too, and you could see the stars in her mane.”  
“She sounds beautiful.” Ambrosius breathed, and Celestia ruffled his mane, upsetting his crown. He pouted as he straightened the silver circlet with his magic.  
“She would have loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I made up the little bit about Alicorns, since not a lot is known about them. And while I haven't seen much of the Friendship is Magic series - I have heard about how Celestia doesn't really do much in the show, and I know for a fact she loses a duel to Crystalis (is that how you spell it?) despite the fact that she's been built up as a goddess-like figure.  
> So I started plotting, and I'm pretty sure I'm putting too much thought into a show I've yet to watch.  
> And I changed my original idea for Harry's Cutie Mark, and I've made him the heir to the sun~ Yay!  
> (Also did you catch that joke I made?)
> 
> Harry will be going to Hogwarts during the TriWizard Tournament, which I'm placing at the end of season 1, so Harry wont be in Equestria for season 2.  
> I've also started putting thoughts into pairings and wizards/witches who move to Equestria (so far I'm thinking Luna, Neville, and the twins)  
> So in my mind, Twilight is the youngest of the Mane Six, and she and Harry will be around 13-14 in season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, wish me luck, I'm off to Pony Hell.  
> I haven't even seen the show, but I guess I have to now.  
> I'll probably have to explain this, but there's a bit of a time paradox. Fawkes went to Equestria, following only the trail of "Fate" and the strong sensation of Alicorn magic, which is very powerful and very Light. In his travels across dimensions he managed to go around 1000 years into the past in Equestria, then back to the "present" in HPverse with little baby Lily who had become human upon crossing worlds. Back 1000EQ time, Starswirl wrote a journal and sent it to the world where Lily was taken, following the trail of Fawkes' residue magic. It landed 1000HP time in the past, which led to the magical legends of Alicorns in that world, the goblins held onto it and passed it down through generations until the one who was mentioned in the journal (Lily) came to them.
> 
> Main OC Pony Characters:  
> Galatea: (deceased) "Lily Potter" white alicorn with red tinted wingtips, wavy red, white and pink mane and tail, and bright green eyes.  
> Cutie Mark: unknown (never received)  
> Ambrosius: "Harry Potter" dark blue-black alicorn with red-tinted wingtips, messy gold and silver mane and tail, and bright green eyes.  
> Cutie Mark: silver lightning bolt in front of a golden sun.  
> Princess Estelle: (deceased) silver unicorn with curly pink and lavender mane and tail, bright blue eyes. Sister of Celestia and Luna, mother of Orion  
> Cutie Mark: golden crown with a star-shaped crystal  
> Prince Orion: (deceased) silver unicorn stallion with messy black mane and tail, bright blue eyes. Grandfather of Cadence  
> Cutie Mark: crystalline blue shield and sword  
> /\  
> ♡  
> \/  
> Clover Wind: (deceased) pale green pegasus with darker green mane and tail striped with pastel pink, lavender eyes. Grandmother of Cadence  
> Cutie Mark: white and pink rattle
> 
> Please leave any question you have below, and please no flames this isn't really a serious story, just something I'm writing because I have writers block.


End file.
